


When Master's Away...

by Anonymous



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Tail Plugs, Top Timothy McGee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ...Pets get to play. AKA Tim and Nick decide to destress with some kinky sex.





	When Master's Away...

Nick was frustrated. They had just spent a week in the office trying to shut down a drug ring and they had finally,  _ finally _ gotten the highest member of the chain still in the US, only to have him be snatched up and sent into Witness Protection if he testified against his bosses  _ outside _ the US. All that work and they wouldn’t even get to prosecute the people who just killed ten sailors.

He could tell Tim was in a similar state. More exhaustion than frustration, but he definitely needed to decompress some as well. Nick brushed his hand up against Tim’s and Tim looked over from where he had been hanging up his coat. “What?” Tim asked softly.

“Want to have some fun before dinner?” Nick asked with no preamble. “We’re both exhausted, could use the break.”

Tim thought about it for a second, then nodded. “Yeah, okay. Do you want to dom tonight or should I?”

Nick considered his anger levels. If he were in charge, he would probably accidentally hurt Tim, which was something he definitely didn’t want. “It’s safer if you dom tonight,” Nick said.

Tim frowned for a second before an idea lit up his face with a smirk. “Okay, I can work with that.”

“Cool,” Nick said, heading to the bedroom. “Is there anything specifically you want to do?”

“Yeah, I can think of one or two things,” Tim said, following Nick in and taking off his suit coat, before rolling up his shirt sleeves.

Nick resisted the urge to stare. Whenever Tim rolled up his sleeves like that, it meant he was getting into the zone. Nick liked Tim’s forearms, but if Tim ever found out, he would never live it down.

Tim strode over to the closet, still smirking, and he rooted through their boxes of toys. “No, no, not tonight, no...here we are.”

Nick was surprised when Tim pulled out Nick’s tail plug and ears for whenever they did pet play. Tim tossed both items on the bed and looked Nick up and down. “You’re clearly frustrated enough to be a little feral tonight, I don’t see why we can’t make use of that.”

“I mean...sure,” Nick said, stumbling a little at the sight of his fox tail. Already he was getting all sorts of ideas on what he could do...but right now they needed to go over the rules, he couldn’t get that riled up just yet.

Tim held up a finger. “One, I don’t want you talking tonight. Not unless you’re safewording. Let your moans and growls do the talking for you, for once in your stubborn fucking life.”

Nick scowled at being called out, but nodded.

“Two,” Tim said, “If I decide to gag you, because of your smart mouth, you snap as your backup, understood?”

“Crimson or snapping, got it,” Nick said.

“Three,” Tim smirked as he finished his demands, “You don’t get to touch yourself. Not your cock, not your balls. That’s my job tonight, and you’ll have to earn the right to touch yourself back.”

“Sounds reasonable,” Nick said. “I agree to all that.”

“Good,” Tim said, a gleam in his eye. “Then strip for me. After all, animals don’t get to wear clothes.”

Nick resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Tim’s dramatics and just yanked his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor. He let his jeans drop, and then his boxers. He pulled off his socks and threw them towards Tim’s head with a smirk. Tim dodged them, pulling a disgusted face. “You don’t want to behave tonight, do you?” he muttered. “Fine. On the bed, spread your legs.”

That was an order Nick had no problem with. He climbed onto the bed on all fours, spreading his legs wide and sticking his ass in the air. There was the pop of a lube bottle being opened and then Nick felt the plug starting to press against the outside of his asshole. He relaxed, letting it slide in with little effort, revelling in the feeling of getting filled up without Tim being a tease and barely fucking him. The headband with his ears was snapped onto the side of his head, and he yelped at the sudden sting on the sides of his skull.

He was about to snap at Tim, but remembered the last time he had disobeyed the rules. He had been edged for forty five minutes, Tim relentlessly overstimulating him until he was nothing more than a whimpering mess. And he didn’t want a repeat of last Tuesday so soon. He just glared and hissed instead. Tim laughed. “Aw, cute. You think you can scare me, huh?”

Nick leaned back on his haunches, crossing his arms. If Tim was going to be an asshole tonight, well, two could play at that game. Tim moved forward, giving a gentle yank on Nick’s tail, which resulted in more growling. “Touchy, touchy,” Tim said. “Clearly, you haven’t learned much from last time I was your Master. We’re gonna have to go over everything again, aren’t we?”

Not dignifying that with a response, Nick just continued to glare at Tim. Tim shrugged off the defiance with an easy grin. “Do I have to remind you how to use the bathroom?”

Oh, shit. Nick shook his head, already knowing that there would be a horrible mess if they were to do this. Tim tilted his head to the side. “No? But you’re acting like I’ve not even bothered trying to train you. If you can’t be bothered to remember the basics then I’ll have to teach you until you do remember.”

Nick shook his head again but Tim just manhandled him into the ensuite, forcing him to stand right in front of the toilet. Tim massaged Nick’s shoulders, but he wasn’t even remotely relaxed. “Remember, Nick, you have to take your tiny cock and point it towards the bowl.”

Closing his eyes, wishing that he had never agreed to not being able to speak, Nick whined in the back of his throat.

“No, no, none of that. It’s easy,” Tim said. “Just go in the toilet.”

Nick tried to move forward, to hover over the bowl, but Tim stopped him. “No, Nick. You have a cock, you shouldn’t have to hover. You need to learn how to aim if you ever want to be presentable in the world at large.”

This wasn’t fair! Nick whined again, gesturing to the toilet bowl and then towards his cock. Didn’t Tim care that he was told not to touch himself?

Tim stared at him, unimpressed. “Come on, pet, it isn’t that hard.”

Nick was turning crimson and trying really hard to not piss all over the floor. He really had to go, but without hovering and without being able to touch himself, he’d just make a mess!

Tim was getting impatient and Nick knew he had to act fact. Struck with inspiration, he grabbed Tim’s hand and put it over his cock, praying that Tim would see where he was going with this.

Thankfully, Tim seemed to get the drift. “Aw, poor pet can’t aim right, huh? He needs his Master to make sure he doesn’t make a mess of himself?”

Bright red by now, Nick just nodded his head. Honestly, if it meant he didn’t have to piss on the floor, he’d do just about anything right now. He’d let Tim turn him into a  _ sissy _ if that’s what it took.

Tim obligingly pointed Nick towards the toilet bowl and Nick sighed as he let go. Tim was stroking the underside of his cock lightly, but didn’t make him truly hard until he had gotten rid of the last drop of piss. Of course, that meant that once he was done, he was halfway erect and all kinds of uncomfortable as Tim flushed the toilet and washed his hands.

“Do you remember your lessons now, pet?” Tim asked, sending him a glance.

Nick, still red in the face, nodded.

Tim offered him a genuine smile without a trace of mockery, and Nick relaxed, shoulders slumping and his back losing all the tension in it. “Good. Now, someone should put dinner in the oven, considering it’ll take at least an hour to cook. I trust I can leave you alone for five minutes while I take care of that?”

Nick nodded.

Tim gave his shoulder a squeeze and said, “Onto the bed with you. When I get back, we’ll have some fun.”

Nick nodded and moved to the bedroom, as Tim followed him and then left the bedroom for the kitchen. Nick climbed onto the bed, his half-hard cock throbbing a little. He didn’t want to suffer for five minutes as it slowly went down, and he didn’t want Tim to tease him as he got hard again. Which meant that he would have to keep it up himself, but how did he intend to do that?

He sat on his haunches and felt his tail fur tickle his feet. The idea struck him over the head and he grinned. Gently, he pulled the tail between his legs, settling the tail so it was tickling his balls and the base of his cock. Then, he slowly started to wrap it around the half-hard appendage.

The feeling of the fur on his sensitive skin made him bite back a whimper. He didn’t want Tim knowing he was doing this, even if it technically wasn’t against the rules.

He had the tail completely wrapped around his cock, and slowly, slowly, started brushing it against the bed. He whimpered again, feeling tears prick at his eyes. He needed this more than he had originally anticipated.

As he grew harder, it became increasingly difficult to hump the tail against the mattress. He was biting back whimpers and whines constantly, leaning further and further into the mattress, desperately chasing after a release he so desperately needed. It didn’t occur to him that Tim would be back in the room at any time, or that he would see the after-effects of the deed. He just wanted-so desperately-to come, that he didn’t realize Tim was even standing in the doorway to the bedroom until he yelled, “What the  _ hell _ do you think you’re doing?!”

Nick paused in his chase, looking up at Tim. Something told him that question was rhetorical.

Tim stormed over and unceremoniously flipped Nick onto his back. He growled when he saw the tail wrapped around Nick’s cock, parts of the fur slicked down with Nick’s precum all over it. “I thought you said I could  _ trust you _ while I put food in the oven.”

Nick kept his mouth shut. Humping his tail may have not been against the rules, at least not directly, but talking certainly was.

Tim glared down at him and spat, “Do you have  _ anything _ to say for yourself?”

Nick pointed to his mouth and quirked an eyebrow.

Tim rolled his eyes. “Yes, pet. You may speak. Explain yourself,  _ now.” _

Nick licked his lips and said, “You said I couldn’t touch myself. You never said I couldn’t hump anything.”

“I see,” Tim said icily. “And you don’t consider your  _ own tail _ an extension of yourself?”

Nick opened his mouth, before closing it with a click. Of course Tim would see it like that. He didn’t make the connection that during pet play, a toy that was part of the roleplay might be considered part of himself. Now that he saw it, though...he knew he was screwed.

Tim growled, leaning into Nick’s space and Nick involuntarily flinched. “You’re extremely lucky that there’s dinner in the oven, or I’d be edging you the rest of the night.”

Nick screwed his eyes shut tight and kept them closed. Whatever Tim did next, he didn’t want to see it.

The tail was unwrapped from its position around him and unceremoniously pulled out of his ass, and the headband was taken off his head. “I’m calling it,” Tim said, draping the tail over the hamper and putting the headband away. “I can’t. You broke the rules that you agreed to.”

Nick felt guilt gnaw at him. “I didn’t think that the tail applied to the rules, babe.”

Tim hung his head. “Yeah, I know. I should have been more clear, and that’s on me. But now I’m angry, not only with your actions but at myself for not being clear enough, and that’s not a good headspace to be in when we’re roleplaying.”

Nick stood, walking over to Tim and reaching out, letting Tim decide what affection he wanted. Tim took one of Nick’s hands in his own and sighed. “I can’t do anything dominant-related while I’m angry, baby.”

“I know,” Nick said. “Neither of us can. It’s not a good idea. But we can still have fun without any BDSM.”

Tim glanced away and Nick huffed. “All right. You can get undressed or not, but I’m making this up to you.”

Without sparing a glance at Nick, Tim sighed and muttered, “I’d better check on the food.”

Nick grabbed his arm before he could make more than two steps towards the door. “Tim, c’mon, man. I just want to make it up to you.”

Tim sighed. “All right, fine. Just...do it before the food burns down the house.”

Nick made a triumphant noise and quickly went over to his pants, pulling out his phone and plugging it into the speakers in the bedroom. He pulled up his favorite song to play in the office when Gibbs wasn’t around-- _ You _ by Naomi August. Nick found it hilarious when he could get away with playing it and Tim would turn red when he realized what song was playing.

Right now, though, Tim was just staring at him in confusion. Nick put on his best sultry smirk and took Tim’s hand gently leading him to the bed and sitting him down on it.

The songs first mellow chords started playing in the air, and Nick ran his hands down Tim’s chest, letting his hands rest as they reached Tim’s thighs. Tim was looking up at him, the perfect picture of confusion, and Nick straddled Tim’s legs, kissing him passionately. His hands cupped Tim’s cheeks, running down the sides of his neck to his shoulders, and feeling the muscles beneath his fingers tense. Tim reached a hand up but Nick smacked it down, saying, “Look, don’t touch,” with a smirk. And then, he started to dance.

Moving up and down in time with the beat, Nick maintained eye contact with Tim, letting his toned chest rise and fall as the chords changed. Nick leaned down and sucked a hickey on Tim’s neck, causing Tim to moan. He never stopped swaying his hips as he marked Tim’s neck in four different places. He would have gone for a fifth but Tim was reaching for Nick's cock and was trying to cop a feel.

Nick changed tactics, moving from chest-to-chest until they were back-to-chest. He kept swinging his hips, bracing his hands on Tim's knees. Crouching lower, he ground his ass into Tim's stomach, right above his groin. Tim groaned, and kissed Nick's neck. Nick rewarded him by moving lower. Tim moaned outright and Nick grinned. “Feel better about everything?” Nick asked.

“I don't know, I could go for a couple more minutes of this lap dance,” Tim said, a smile lacing his words.

“Mm, maybe after some fun?” Nick asked.

Tim grabbed Nick’s sides and flipped them so he was pinning Nick down on the bed, and Nick laughed. “The neighbors are gonna pitch a fit with how often the bed bangs into the walls.”

“Let them whine, so long as they don’t call the cops there’s no harm done,” Tim said.

Nick chuckled and started working on the buttons of Tim’s shirt. “I don’t suppose you have anything in mind for the more vanilla side of this whole ordeal?”

Tim laughed. “Not really. Why, do you have a preference?”

Nick shrugged. “Been a while since I’ve given a certain special someone a blow job.”

Tim laughed and undid his belt. “Sometimes I love you, and sometimes I really,  _ really _ hate you, I hope you realize that.”

“Which one is going on right now?” Nick asked, sliding Tim’s shirt off him.

“Little bit of both,” Tim said, before moving in for a kiss.

Nick laughed into it and as soon as Tim was on the bed, the both of them were practically collapsing on the mattress, complete giggling messes. Nick trailed kisses down from Tim’s mouth, going down his neck, making sure to get all the hickeys from earlier. He trailed down to Tim’s chest and teased his nipples with a little licking. Tim was laughing in between moans. “We should screw up our scenes more often, if it leads to this,” he said.

All Nick did was respond by moving further down Tim’s torso, trailing kisses and bites all along his stomach, until he was lying perpendicular to Tim on the bed, mouth hovering over Tim’s semi-erect dick. “You ready?” Nick teased.

“Just do it before I decide to fuck your face myself,” Tim said, his smile and joking tone not matching the impatience those words usually carried.

Nick rolled his eyes playfully and opened his mouth, putting Tim’s head in his mouth but not much else. He swirled his tongue around the head twice before sinking further onto Tim’s dick, working on making it more erect.

Tim was limp on the bed, making the occasional whimpering noise but not doing much of anything else. Nick licked the vein in Tim’s dick and Tim nearly snapped to attention. At the very least he bucked his hips up, meaning Nick was suddenly holding a lot more of Tim than he had originally anticipated.

As the next song queued up on Nick’s phone began to play, Nick surfaced for a brief second before heading back down again, using one hand to play with Tim’s balls. Tim was writhing on the bed by now, rock hard in Nick’s mouth and starting to leak precum. Nick inwardly smirked. Clearly Tim had gone too long without a blowjob if he was being this sensitive.

Nick moved off Tim’s dick and moved towards Tim’s balls, taking time to suck on them, too. Tim tasted like sweat and a little bit like sex, and Nick revelled in the taste. When Tim was whining non-stop Nick moved back to Tim’s dick and began to suck, tongue moving around and around. Tim arched back and came quickly. Nick sucked every last bitter drop down and moved off of Tim, sitting next to his shoulders. “Hi,” he said.

Tim smiled at him. “Hi,” he replied. “If I can’t hide these hickeys tomorrow, you’re doing both of our paperwork.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “I’m a makeup expert, no one will see your hickeys.”

Tim sat up, sighing. “Yeah, well. Dinner will be done at any time, so I’ve got to make this quick, but fun for the both of us.”

“Oh, so I do get a treat after all?” Nick asked.

“Not for misbehaving,” Tim said. “For giving me a good blow job.”

Tim stood and moved to the hamper, grabbing the tail plug. Nick frowned. “Babe?” he asked.

“Well, you seemed to enjoy using this,” Tim said, letting the end of the tail tickle Nick’s cock. “So I figure, why can’t I finish what you started?”

Nick’s eyebrows arched up in surprise as Tim pushed him back until he was lying on the bed, and Tim wrapped the fox tail around his hand, before wrapping his hand around Nick’s cock. Immediately, Nick whined. The fur was so  _ soft _ and Tim was an expert at hand jobs.

As the fur tickled every last sensitive inch of his skin, Nick could feel the warmth underneath from Tim’s hand. Nick bucked his hips into Tim’s hand and Tim laughed, a warm, genuine sound that had Nick a little irritated, because he knew Tim was amused at Nick’s responses.

Nick wriggled and writhed as Tim stroked him faster and faster, precum leaking onto every last inch of the tail. Tim leaned down and kissed Nick right as Nick came, spots dancing across his vision from his lack of breathing, both from the kissing and coming. When he went limp on the bed, all his energy spent, Tim tossed the tail back to the hamper and offered a hand to Nick. “Dinner?” he asked.

Chuckling, Nick took the offered hand and pulled himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the very slight light-headed feeling he was experiencing. “It would be my pleasure,” he said. “Do I have to wear pants?”

“It’s not like we’re going out,” Tim shrugged. “So long as the neighbors don’t see us it’s not like anyone will complain, and besides...I like the view.”

Nick growled a, “Shut up,” right as the oven started beeping to let them know the food was done.

Tim dragged Nick to the kitchen and Nick couldn’t help a little smile at how enthusiastic Tim was about trying this new recipe he had found. It was extremely domestic, but it was...comforting. Relaxing. Between the sex and the rest of the night, Nick thought that just maybe, he’d be able to stand work tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments are appreciated.


End file.
